


Big, Red Daddy

by JesterMonkey



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Children, Cute, F/M, Family, Hellboy 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy and Liz have twins now.  Liz puts them to bed and the two talk for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big, Red Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. It was a cute idea at the time. I just hope you guys enjoy a little fluff. Also, sorry about the formatting, I assume people will find it hard to read.

“HB? What are you doing? That’s not how you play with your kids.” Liz sighed, gently confiscating her children from Hellboy’s broad shoulders.  
Hellboy looked to her and groaned. “Come on, Liz. Nothing bad’s gonna happen to them.”  
Liz rolled her eyes. “You are not dropping my babies on their heads.”  
“Our babies.” Hellboy said with a sly grin. He rested his head against Liz’s and smiled as she bounced the twins in her arms. “Aren’t they cute?”  
“What?” Liz chuckled.  
Hellboy smiled brightly. “Our babies are so cute, right?”  
“I’ve never heard you say that anything was cute before.” Liz chuckled, setting the twins down in their crib.  
“I have so.” Hellboy folded his arms. “You’ve just never been in the room.”  
Liz grinned and wrapped her arms around Hellboy’s waist. “That’d explain it.”  
The two smiled down at their sleeping children and let out a deep sigh.  
“Finally.” Hellboy grunted.  
Liz gently slapped his stomach. “Don’t say that.” She looked at them and nodded slowly. “Well…I guess you’re right, HB. They’re thirsty little things, too.”  
Liz unconsciously scratched at her breasts. Hellboy smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
“Good job, Mom.” He said. Hellboy nuzzled at Liz’s neck and chuckled. “We make beautiful babies.”  
“Yes. Yes we do.” Liz sighed. “Look at them.”  
“I’m looking at ‘em.” Hellboy returned. He tilted his head. “Who’s your favorite?”  
“We’re not supposed to pick favorites.” Liz groaned. “We’re supposed to love them both equally.”  
“Yeah, but…” Hellboy whined.  
“No ‘buts’. No favorites.” Liz said firmly.  
Hellboy took a deep breath. “I like the little red one.”  
“Of course you would.” Liz shook her head.  
“I’m just saying, Liz. It looks just like me.” Hellboy chuckled.  
Liz sighed and exited the room, closing the door with the slam. Hellboy looked to the door and waited exactly ten seconds until he moved again. After the ten seconds had passed, Hellboy leaned over the crib and kissed each infant individually. He smiled and left the room, being sure not to make a single noise.

**Author's Note:**

> aww...


End file.
